


The Queen In The North

by Daenerys Targaryen (VampAngel79), VampAngel79



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bitter, EVIL SANSA STARK, FEW CHAPTERS, FOR SANSA HATERS, Fuck Sansa, Fuck the Starks, NOT for Sansa fans, Not for Stark fans, Other, POV Sansa Stark, Queen in the North, Revenge, SALTY AS HELL, Salty, Sansa Stark (Villain), Sansa Stark Bashing, Sansa Stark HATE, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, THEN READ IT AGAIN, TO CHEER UP SANSA HATERS, WRITTEN WHILE IN A BAD MOOD TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, anti Sansa, fuck D&D, fuck the north, read the tags first, short-story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/Daenerys%20Targaryen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAngel79/pseuds/VampAngel79
Summary: "The Queen in the North was drinking wine in her solar at Winterfell and musing happily about the last necessary step to finally achieve her life’s ambition.The culmination of all her careful planning that had started so many years ago."DISCLAIMER:This story was written just now, because I'm in a bad mood today, so I decided to find and read all the Sansa Bashing stories I could to cheer me up. Sadly, I had read most of them already, so decided to write my own.**ON HOLD FOR NOW UNTIL I'M BACK IN A VERY SALTY MOOD (WRITING FROM EVIL SANSA'S POV REQUIRES A DARK MOOD AND A LONG BATH AFTER)**
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Sansa Stark, Cersei Lannister/Sansa Stark, NOT ROMANTIC LOVE, Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark, THE LOVES OF SANSA'S LIFE
Comments: 41
Kudos: 38





	The Queen In The North

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatBishLizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBishLizzie/gifts), [CinnamonBurns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonBurns/gifts), [WhiteDragonWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDragonWolf/gifts).



> **PLEASE, READ THE TAGS FIRST!!!**
> 
> I had planned to update my story: Boatbaby's Arrival today with the second and last chapter. BUT, I'm not in a good mood at all, as previously stated. So, I don't feel I'm in the right state of mind for that now.
> 
> However, my bad mood inspired this and helped me get into the red bitch's head. This is MY OWN head-canon when it comes to Sansa Stark. 
> 
> I don't want to do it, but if the need arises I'll moderate comments. 
> 
> That said, happy reading! :)

The Queen in the North was drinking wine in her solar at Winterfell and musing happily about the last necessary steps to finally achieve her life’s ambition.

The culmination of all her careful planning that had started so many years ago. 

True, she had had to adapt, as nothing ever goes exactly as planned. 

But, she was smart. Smarter than anyone else alive now.

She had learned her best lessons at the knees of Cersei and Littlefinger, both dead and gone by now. 

There was NO one left in her way anymore. She had outlasted anyone who posed a threat to her power. 

**"When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die.”**

Cersei had said that to her once and she had been clever and wise enough to take that to heart. 

She hadn’t died and her victory was so near she could taste it. 

At least there was a Crown in her head now, as it always should have been. 

Things had turned out even better than she had expected and planned for. 

She had to confess to herself that a crucial step in her initial plan hadn’t gone exactly as she wanted it to.

Now, however, she was very glad for it. 

If she had known the truth back then, she would have changed her plans accordingly.

But all was well that ended well? Wasn’t it?

She smiled while relishing in her memories.

************************

_It had all started simple enough, all those years ago…_

Sansa Stark had come to Castle Black and found Jon Snow.

She couldn’t deny she had been glad to see him at first. She had known she was safe with him, honourable idiot that he was. 

After what she had been through, that had been of utmost importance to her.

So, she had played her part easily enough. 

She had begun by apologising for her behaviour towards him when they were younger. 

The fool had told her there was nothing to apologise for, and although she couldn’t agree more with his statement she had a part to play. She hadn’t let the topic go as easily as she had wanted. But, it had been a necessary seed to plant. A seed that had become a strong foundation immediately. 

She had hoped her dearly departed and beloved mother would forgive her for her that, even though all she had said to him were merely lies. A deceit her mother would had understood the need for, of that Sansa Stark had been sure. 

Her Lady Mother had always been right about Jon. Sansa had agreed with her and had been proud to be the only of her siblings to followed her lead when they were young. 

She had never considered Jon her brother, nor did she hold any love for him. Not then, and certainly not now.

But, he would be a useful tool. 

The bastard had grown in power. He had become the Lord Commander of The Night’s Watch. He had an Army of Wildlings that were fiercely loyal to him.

After her arrival at the Wall, she had been told that Jon had been murdered by his own men and had been resurrected by a Red Priestess. 

She hadn’t believed a word of that. It had been such a ridiculous notion that she had wanted to laugh at their faces, before she had realised they all firmly believed it. 

The Wildlings believed Jon was some kind of God because of it. She had briefly wondered why would they have fallen for such a blatant lie, but they were disgusting savages. What had she expected? Logic and intelligence from such trash?

So, she had held her laugher and her tongue, had said all the right words, and had behaved like she believed it. It had been so easy. Child’s play, really. 

The next part had been a little bit more tricky, but nothing she couldn’t handle even on her worst day with both her hands tied behind her back and blindfolded.

There was really no comparison between her intellect and Jon’s. He was a simple-minded fool, while she had been playing the game of thrones ever since leaving for King’s Landing with her Lord Father and her annoying little sister.

Lady, her Direwolf, had been her first sacrifice in the name of the game. The game had become her God the minute her Lady Mother had told her she would be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms one day. Sansa Stark had worshipped at its altar ever since. 

Many more had been and would be sacrificed in its name, so she could get what she always wanted.

She would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> _So, what are your thoughts? Should I continue posting it?_
> 
> _It's a short story. I believe 2 or 3 chapters will do the job. We'll see..._


End file.
